


The Hunger Games that was Never Meant to be

by Dazzleshine18



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Rainbow Magic Series - Daisy Meadows, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzleshine18/pseuds/Dazzleshine18
Summary: When Rapunzel is about to tell Eugene about being a father and Cassandra is about to give Varian her response to his marriage proposal and even Lance and Adira are on their first date like ever. Their whole worlds are turned upside down as they find themselves in the Hunger Games world. Now they have to do whatever it takes to survive the games. Will all of them make it out of the arena or will they be doomed. Find out in The Hunger Games that was Never Meant to be.
Relationships: Adira/Lance Strongbow, Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. The Huge Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggy1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/gifts).



> Hey all so I am still new to this whole story thing, but I want you to know that I am taking the original storyline of the Hunger Games, but I am changing it into something a bit new so instead of Katniss and Peeta along with the rest of the rebels bringing down the Capitol it will be the two remaining victors of the 66th annual Hunger Games that will be bringing down the Capitol. I hope you all enjoy this story. I bid you goodnight.

Rapunzel I am exhausted. I have been at more meetings then I can possibly count. I know I am looking forward to some relaxation.

Not only that, but I have some exciting news to tell Eugene. 

Earlier in the week I was not feeling great. So I went to the doctors to ask them what was wrong because the sickness was not going away. It stayed with me constantly. Later after some questioning the doctors have confirmed that I am Pregnant. I was over the moon when they told me that I was going to be a mother.

Ever since then however I have been trying to find a fun way to tell Eugene the big news that he is going to be a father, but the problem is I am having a hard time finding a way to to tell him of the big news. 

Yesterday however I came across something that can probably help me. You see I am super duper creative so when I came across my diary yesterday the one my mother gave me before my coronation, an idea struck me. What if I painted pictures of the big news on the wall like say a baby crib, baby clothes, you know just anything along the lines that have something to do with a baby.

Before I got to work however, after I got into the room there was a knock on the door. 

I moan as I go to answer the door. Normally I would be happy that somebody has decided to come by to see me, but I wanted to take a nap before I got to painting those pictures and a visit from someone is not on that to do list. 

As I open the door Cassandra is standing there. I wave at her with all the energy I can muster. She looks concerned so she says um are you okay Raps? it looks like you just got ran over by a Caravan. 

I sigh in defeat and I say I am exhausted Cass. I have been up since 4:00 this morning and the normal time that I wake up at is around 7:00 in the morning, so 4:00 O clock is really early for me. 

Then Cassandra says well I guess in that case I will just leave and meet up with Varian so I guess I will see you later. 

I smile at her and I say alright see you later Cass. With that she is heading out the door to go meet up with Varian. 

I feel happy for the both of them I really do. For the longest time ever I thought Cass would never find her soul mate, and yet her soul mate has been in Corona this whole time. Those two where made for each other. Just like how me and Eugene were made for each other. I just hope that someday those two end up married and having kids of their own like me and Eugene. 

I mean I can't help but feel that way. I am such a romantic and I still get super duper excited about a lot of things and I mean a lot.

As I lay down I find myself immediately falling asleep. 

When I wake up I immediately get to work and start painting pictures that will tell Eugene the big news. 

When I am done Eugene comes through the door. Finally at long last he will see the pictures and know that he is going to be a father. 

He comes over kisses me on the cheek, and he says hey Sunshine how has your day been? 

I sigh and I say tiring, but I was able to get a nap. How was your day? 

He shrugs his shoulders and says same as always not very exciting. You know I miss the days when there was actual action and adventures to go on. Sadly those days are long gone and I don't think they are ever coming back. 

I say well maybe they will eventually come back, I mean you never know. 

He sighs and he says yeah I guess you are right. 

Then after that he looks at the pictures that I have painted on the wall. He says you never mentioned that you also painted today. 

I smile a little and I say surprise. 

Then after I say that he looks a little closer and starts actually examining the pictures. I feel extremely excited that I don't think I can contain it. 

After a long while of examining the pictures he looks back at me and he says I feel like these pictures are trying to tell me something. Am I right Rapunzel?

I nod my head and I say yes. Can you guess what it is? 

He stands there thinking about it for a while. Then after thinking about it for a while he says are you trying to tell me that you want kids? 

As soon as he says that I stand there for a long time not knowing what to say, but as I stand there I think to myself um is he clueless or am I just imagining things? I mean I made the pictures and the message they have very obvious to him, but for some reason he isn't getting it or understanding the message at all. 

Then I say Eugene you do know what the pictures are actually saying right?

He says yeah I do the pictures are telling me that you want to have kids. 

I stand there bewildered. How is he not getting it? I don't understand why he is not getting the pictures. 

I sigh and I take his hand. As I lead him over to the couch we both sit down and I say in frustration since you aren't getting the actual message of what the pictures are telling you I am just going to tell you. Eugene I am - 

Before I can get the word out that I am pregnant both me and Eugene hear a very weird and creepy sound. That sends shivers down my spine. It sounds like two scythes being scraped together as if someone is here to get us. 

Eugene stands up and pulls his sword out and he says who is there? show yourself! 

The thing is though nobody shows up. 

After a few minutes of silence pass both me and Eugene figured that what we just heard was nothing and we decide to get back to what we were talking about earlier, but before I can actually tell Eugene the exciting news I immediately feel so tired to the point that I am out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene 

In the beginning when I was told that I was going to be a king I was actually over joyed especially because I would get to be with Rapunzel more, but now ugh. No one ever told me that being king would be a tiresome job and on top of that I am also Captain of the royal guards which makes being king more tiring. 

I have just finished up a long and tiring day of training the new royal guards when Varian is running past me. 

I stop him and I say woah Varian slow down there. Where are off to in such a hurry? 

He looks really frantic and also a bit annoyed that I stopped him. Then he sighs and he says I'm going to meet up with Cassie and we are going to a special place not our normal spot that we normally go and hang out at. 

I raise my eyebrows at him and I say why are you taking her to such a special place what's wrong with your normal hangout spot? 

Varian looks extremely nervous now and he says well I um I. 

Then I say hang on a minute Varian are you going to ask Cassandra to marry you? 

He doesn't say anything he just stands there looking as red as a Tomato. Then he nods his head and that confirms everything for me. I say so what kind of place are you taking her to propose to her? 

He then says well I was thinking we climb up the mountain that is a bit further away from the kingdom and Old Corona. Then when we reach the top of the Mountain we watch the sunset and finally when it's dark enough outside I figured that would be the perfect time to purpose to her. 

Then I say wow Varian that actually sounds pretty great actually. 

He grins and he says really do you think she will like it? 

I say well I guess she will, but I am not exactly sure. 

Then he says oh. Then he says I really hope she says yes to marrying me.

Then I say why on earth do you think she would say no to you I mean you have been dating that Ice Demon for two years now! 

Varian glares at me for that comment and he says seriously Eugene you are still calling her an Ice Demon I thought you have moved on from that! 

I laugh and I say Varian neither me or Cass are going to move past that it's the kind of thing we are use to doing to each other. Our playful bantering will never come to an end. 

Varian rolls his eyes and sighs and he says the reason why I am afraid she will say no is because when we first started dating she told me that she never wanted to get married like ever. What if she still hasn't changed her mind on that what if she says no?! 

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and I say well if she says no then you just have to roll with it. I mean that's what I did the first few times I purposed to Rapunzel and she kept saying no. I just kept on trying until she felt ready. So if she says no then yes it will hurt at first to hear her reject the marriage proposal, but then you can try again for when it seems like she is ready. I mean you can't just rush this kind of stuff you just have to let her ease into the idea of marriage and who knows maybe she already has eased into the idea of marriage and maybe she will say yes to your marriage proposal tonight. 

Varian then takes a deep breath and he says okay I feel a little bit better about this. Then he smiles at me and says thank you Eugene. I smile back at him and I say your welcome Varian. 

With that he rushes off to go and meet up with Cassandra. I still don't exactly understand how those two ended up together, but at least those two make each other happy and that really is all that matters. 

When I get back to my room Rapunzel is already there. I go over and Kiss her on the cheek. We both ask each other how our days went. Then I look over and I see paintings of baby stuff this confuses me at first, but then I begin to realize that maybe these pictures mean that she wants to have kids. 

I turn to her and I say I feel like these pictures are trying to tell me something. Am I right Rapunzel?

She nods her head yes. She says can you guess what it is? 

I hesitate, but I feel like I know the answer so in the end I say you are trying to tell me that you want to have kids. 

She stands there looking at me as if I have lost my mind for a very long time. Then she says are you serious!

Then she says Eugene you do know what these pictures are actual saying right?!

Then I say yeah of course I do they are telling me you want to have kids. 

She face palms her face. 

I stand there even more confused because I have no idea why she is upset. Then before I know it she is grabing my hand and is leading me over to the couch. When we sit down she gives me a very serious look and she says since you aren't getting the actual message of what these pictures are telling you I am just going to tell you Eugene I am - 

Before she can finish her sentence however both me and Rapunzel hears the noise that sounds as if two Scythes are scraping together. 

I stand up with my sword out and I say who's there? show yourself! 

Both me and Rapunzel are in silence and nobody answers me. After a minute or so I go back over to Rapunzel and I am about to ask her what she was going to say when I feel drowsy and end up falling asleep.


	3. Unexpected Marriage Proposal

Cassandra

I am confused because Varian has us riding past the place we normally hangout in. Which is a secret hidden area in the forest that is a little bit far away from both Corona and Old Corona. Only a few people know about it. The hangout spot is a hidden pond in the forest with all kinds of amazing things there. Both me and Varian have been going there a lot because it is our most favorite place to be. 

So my question is why are we riding past it? 

I look up ahead and Varian is further ahead of me. Normally I would be in the lead, but today Varian insisted to take the lead. At first I was hesitant about it, but then I figured that maybe I should just trust him I mean Varian has never led me into danger and I trust him with my life. 

A few minutes later after going on a bit further we stop at a mountain and it's not just any mountain it's Mount Elbrus.

I see that Varian is pulling out Mountain Climbing gear. I say to him Varian are you sure that climbing a mountain is what you want to do? 

Varian looks over and smiles at me and he says of course I mean sure I have never climbed a mountain before, but I figured that maybe you would like it since you are more of a thrill seeker then me. 

I look up at the mountain and I feel nervous. Not for myself however I feel more nervous for Varian. I mean what if he falls and I am not able to catch him in time. 

I look back to him and I say Varian maybe we should stick to something more safe. 

He looks over at me and says Cassie I know that you are scared I am going to fall off this mountain believe me I am afraid to, but what is life without a little bit of risk. Plus also I heard that the view on the very top of the mountain is breathtaking. 

As soon as he says that I feel even more scared for him. I thought he just wanted to climb half the mountain, but no it turns out he wants to climb the whole mountain, but looking at Varian's face he seems so determined that despite all the other protest I want to give him I can't find it within myself to argue with him. 

I take a deep breath and I go over to him and I take his hand. I say to him if you are so determined to climb this mountain then despite my fears of you falling I will be with you every step of the way. 

He brightens up and he says really you mean it? 

I nod my head and I start putting on the mountain climbing gear. As soon as I am ready both me and Varian start heading up the mountain. 

The both of us we do surprisingly well in climbing the mountain. As we are nearing the top however something happens somethings that makes my heart drop. Both me and Varian lose our foot holdings and the both of us start falling to what seems like both of our ends. 

But then the both of us end up landing on a branch that is big enough to support both of our weights. 

Both of us feel winded and out of breath. I look over to Varian to make sure he is okay. 

He sees me inspecting him and he says don't worry about me Cassie I am fine. Then he says my bigger concern is you. Then he says are you okay? 

I try answering him, but for some reason I can't form any words to answer him. In all honesty I was scared for the both of us. 

Finally at long last I am able to answer him and I say quietly I'm okay. 

After a while of sitting there and taking a break Varian says we probably should try again.

I look at him with horror. I say are you crazy Varian we nearly almost died because of the whole climbing mountain thing do you want the same thing to happen again! 

He says with a bit of irritation in his voice how do you know the same thing will happen again I mean if we avoid that area - 

I say we can't avoid that area Varian you saw that there was no other points to hold onto if you climb up there again! if we end up falling again we might not end up being as lucky as we were this time around and fall to our deaths do you really want that Varian for us to die today! 

He says angrily I have faith that we can make it why don't you have the faith we will make it huh is it because I am not fit like you are or that I am clumsy! 

After he says that we sit there in silence and I don't know what to say to him. Have I always lacked this kind of faith in him and never realized it until now. With this realization dawning on me it makes me feel guilty. I am about to apologize to him. 

When he says Cassie look I know that I am not built for this kind of stuff because I have never been interested in doing this kind of stuff. The reason I suggested doing it is because I know that this is the kind of stuff you like. I also realized that I should return the favor of doing something you like because you have done some of the stuff I like, but if you don't think that we should continue on then I understand and we will go back down. 

I look to the bottom of the mountain. Then I look up to the top. I then realized that this is my moment to prove to Varian that I believe in him just as much as he believes in me. 

I take his hands in my hands and I say Varian we are going to reach the top of the mountain together both you and I. 

He looks at me and he says really you mean it? 

I nod my head and I say I believe in you Varian. Then I kiss his cheek and I say I believe in us. If you say that we can make it to the top the second time around then I am going with your instincts. 

He smiles in a huge goofy way. The way that I love. Then he gets ready to go up the mountain. He looks back at me and says are you ready Milady. 

I laugh and I say ready as I'll ever be. 

We climb the mountain again. As we reach the spot where we fell I can't help it I feel really scared and nervous about falling again, but as I keep reminding myself of why I am doing this and what the goal is my fears disappear and we reach the top. 

As soon as I am able to take in the view my breath is taken away and for good reason. Everything around me looks absolutely breath taking and I can't take my eyes off of it especially the sunset. 

I have seen sunsets before, but none of those sunsets I have seen in the past can compare to the one I am seeing right now. 

I turn to Varian and I kiss him. When we are done kissing I say Varian you were right the view up here was totally worth the wait. 

Then I remember our fight before and I say Varian I'm sorry that I doubted you I should of had more faith in you. It's just the fall it scared me and when you said that we should head back up again I was just terrified of what could possibly happen. 

I feel Varian rubbing his hand on my cheek in a loving way and he says it's okay Cassie I understand that you where scared. Believe me when I say I was scared to, but my determination to reach the top was stronger then my fears. 

Then I say Varian does this mean you forgive me?

He nods his head and he says yes I forgive you. Then he says I mean I can't be mad at you for long because I love you to much to stay mad at you forever. 

I smile at him and I say and I love you Varian. With that Varian pulls me in for another kiss. Gosh I love him so much to the point that I would literally be willing to die for him if I had to that is. 

After we are done kissing it is nighttime. Varian says you know Cassie the sunset was not the only reason I brought you up here. 

I decide to mess with him and I say did you also bring me up here to count the stars or even count sheep in my sleep. 

Varian groans at this and I can't help but smirk at him. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with him. 

Varian then says that is not why I brought you up here Cassie. 

I laugh and I say oh I know you didn't bring me up here for that reason I just wanted to mess with you. 

After I say that he has a panicked look on his face and he says wait a minute does this mean you know why I actually brought you up here?! 

I roll my eyes and I say of course I don't know why you brought me up here Varian. I just wanted to mess with you. 

After I say that we sit in silence. 

Then Varian says Cassie I know that we have been together for quite a while now. 

I smile and I say yup two great amazing years together. 

Then Varian says some people might say I am selfish for this want, but I want more. I want to spend everyday with you to be able to wake up in the mornings and have you right there by my side. I even want to someday have kids with you all though I am willing to wait on that, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life Cassie because I love you more then anything else in the world. 

As Varian pulls out a ring I feel as if I can't breath and my heart is pounding. I never thought that this day would ever come to pass, but it has Varian is officially asking me to marry him. 

Then he says Cassandra will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever in the whole world? 

I am speechless for quite a while. Then after thinking it over at last I know my answer. I start off and I say Varian I -

But before I can give him my answer to his marriage proposal there is a very unusual sound that sends shivers down my spine. I pull out my sword. I say who's there show yourself?! we wait for a moment waiting for whoever was there with us to show themselves, but nobody ends up showing up. 

After waiting for a little while longer I put my sword away and I turn back to Varian to tell him my answer when there is a strange mist that all of a sudden shows up and knocks both me and Varian out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Varian

I am both excited and nervous today is the day that I am going to ask the love of my life to marry me, today is the day also for me to panic that is if it has to come down to it. I mean I am taking us to climb a mountain after all and not just any mountain but it is none other than Mount Elbrus. One of the most tallest mountains that I know of. If there are any other taller mountains out there in the world then please don't tell me what they are because right now I am freaking out at just the thought of it. 

As soon as both me and Cassie reaches Mount Elbrus I start pulling out the Mountain climbing gear. 

Then Cassandra asks me if I am sure if I want to climb the Mountain. 

I look over at her and I give the best reassuring smile I can possibly give her. I say of course I'm sure I mean I have never climbed a mountain before, but I figured you would love it so I thought why not especially since you are more of a thrill seeker then me. 

However even after I say that she still looks very unsure about this whole Mountain climbing thing. I knew why she looked like she was unsure. She was scared for me. I know that I care more about Alchemy and that I am more fascinated by it then anything else in the world, but I want my Marriage Proposal to be the most amazing moment she remembers for the rest of her life and I was determined to make sure that nothing ends up going horribly wrong. 

After trying to give her little bit more of a reassurance without spoiling anything she comes over to me takes me hand and says If you are so determined to climb this mountain then despite my fears of you falling I promise that I will be with you every step of the way. 

As soon as she says that I get happy because she is agreeing to go through with the whole mountain climbing thing. We put on our mountain climbing gear and start heading up the mountain. 

When we are very close to reaching the top of the mountain I am feeling extremely excited knowing that Cassandra is going to love what she sees when we get to the very top. Except there is one problem. As I am lost in thought both me and Cassandra lose our footing and we fall down the mountain. I thought for sure that this would be the end of the both of us, but then something happens. We end up landing on a huge thick branch, but I am confused I don't remember this branch being here in the first place. Maybe I was just to focused on reaching the top of the mountain to notice my surroundings. 

I look over and I see Cassandra inspecting me to make sure I am okay. I try to reassure her that I am fine then I ask her of she is fine and okay. After a little while passes she says quietly I'm fine, but I can tell from the expression on her face that she wasn't fine. In fact she looked absolutely terrified. There was a time in my life when I thought Cassandra had zero fears that she was the bravest person I knew because it seemed to me that nothing could get to her, but over time as I have gotten to know her better I have learned that Cassandra is just like everybody else she has fears, she has sadness, she has anger, jealousy, hope, laughter, and most important of all she does have moments when she is happy and loving. Those are her best moments because I get to see her best self, her true self, her much more happier self. I have learned that the reason she used to be so guarded with herself and the reason she seemed to have walls around herself is because those walls she has allowed to be built up around her was stopping people from hurting her, stopping herself from showing people that tried to get her down that she was not bothered by it at all. Which is why she always used to be so guarded, but when she met me, Rapunzel, and Eugene and even some other good friends we were the ones that were lucky enough to break down her walls and get to see the kind of person she truly is. That is the Cassandra I have fallen in love with the one that is not afraid to be herself and I am truly honored that I am one of the lucky few who gets to see who Cassandra truly is. 

After sitting there in our thoughts I realized that we were both done taking our breaks and I feel ready to head back up again. As soon as I mention heading back up the mountain again however Cassandra has the look of complete and utter horror on her face. I am about to try to calm her down when she says are you crazy Varian we nearly almost died because we were climbing the mountain do you want the same thing to happen again!

I don't know why but I find myself a bit irritated with her. I say how do you know the same thing will happen again! I mean if we avoid that area-

Cassandra cuts me off and says we can't avoid that area Varian you saw that there are no other points on the mountain up there to hold on too! if we try climbing up there again we might not end up being as lucky as we were this time around and end up falling to our deaths! do you really want that Varian for us to die today?! 

At this point I am feeling angry at her. I know she is saying all of this out of fear, but I can't help myself as I say I have faith that we can make it. Why don't you have faith that we can make it huh is it because I am not fit like you are or is it because I am clumsy?! 

After I say that there is complete and utter silence. I look over and see that Cassandra is biting her lower lip and I see guilt come over her face. I want to comfort her, but I am still upset at her for her lack of faith that we can reach the top. Although I do get where she is coming from. This mountain is tall and I am also scared. In fact I was unsure of letting us do this in the first place but now we have come far up this mountain, but if Cassandra doesn't want to continue on then we don't have to because she is scared like I am. 

I look over at her and let her know that I understand her fears, her worries and this is my way of apologizing to her for my angry outburst earlier. When I am done talking she first looks down at the bottom of the mountain. Don't know how she can stomach looking down at the bottom because it is very far down. Then she looks up the mountain. Then she looks at me and takes my hands in hers. She smiles at me and says Varian we are going to reach the top of that mountain both you and I together. 

I at first think I misheard her wrong, but then I realize that she said she wants to continue climbing the mountain. 

I say really you mean it?! she nods her head and says yes Varian I believe in you. Then she leans forwards and kisses my cheek which makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. Then she says I believe in us if you say that we are going to reach the top of the mountain this time around then I am going with your instincts.

I grin at her widely and she has this kind of sparkles in her eyes. I can't help but feel the urge to kiss her right then and there, but I don't because I realize that I can kiss her at the top of the mountain. 

After I ask her if she is ready to go she laughs which to me is music to my ears. Then she says ready as I'll ever be. 

When we reach the part where we both fell I have to admit I feel really nervous, but when we get past that part and finally reach the top I feel like I have over come an obstacle in my path and I feel confident. 

I look over and Cassandra is staring at the scene before her in awe and wonderment. I sigh happily. I love seeing her happy these are the moments when she shines the brightest. She is beautiful in every aspect, but the moments when she is truly happy are the moments when I find her even more beautiful then she was before. She outshines every flower, jewel, the moon, the stars, even the sun and every other thing people would find beautiful. 

After a while longer Cassandra turns to me and kisses me and I kiss her back. When we are done kissing she says you were right Varian the view up here was worth the wait. Then she looks down with shame on her face and I knew why she looked ashamed. She says Varian I am sorry that I doubted you before I should of had more faith in you. It's just the fall it really scared me and when you said we should head back up the mountain again I was just terrified of what might happen. 

In that moment I started rubbing the back of my hand against her cheek in a loving way and she leans into the touch. I say to her it's okay Cassie I understand that you were scared so was I, but my determination to reach the top was stronger then my fears. 

She looks at me and says so do you forgive me? 

I nod my head at her and I say yes I forgive you. I mean I can't be mad at you for long I mean I love you to much to be mad at you forever. 

She then smiles at me and says and I love you Varian. With that I pull her in for another kiss. Man I love her so much. To me she is my everything, my world, my life. I really hope she says yes to my marriage proposal. 

When we are done kissing it is night time. I think to myself yes this is the perfect opportunity to make my move. 

I look over at her and I say Cassie the sunset is not the only reason I brought you up here. 

She smirks at me and I knew that smirk meant she wanted to mess with me. I just decided to go ahead and let her do it. When she is done I groan and she smirks at me again. I say that is not the reason I brought you up here Cassie. 

She laughs and reveals that she knew that what she just said is not the reason I brought her up here. 

I then panic. Oh gosh did she know I had plans on proposing to her! 

I ask her if she did know the reason I brought her up here. She first rolls her eyes then she tells me she had no idea why I brought her up here. After she says this I begin to calm down. We sit in silence for a while. 

Then I decide to make my move. I say Cassie I know that we have been together for quite a while now. 

She smiles at me and says yup two great amazing years together. 

I still feel a little nervous as I continue on. I say I know some people might call me selfish for this want, but I want more. I want to spend everyday with you. To be able to wake up in the mornings and know that you are right by my side. I hesitate for a moment because I know this next part is probably asking a bit to much, but I have always wanted to be a father, but I don't want to rush things. If Cassandra doesn't want me to rush it so I tell her I want to have kids someday and that I am willing to wait as long as she wants me to wait. Then I finish off with I want to be with you for the rest of my life Cassie because I love you more then anything else in the world. 

Then I go to pull out the ring I made for her. The ring that has Cassandrium on it. I look up at her and I say Cassandra will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever in the world? 

She seems to be completely speechless and I begin to worry. What if her speechlessness is a bad sign?! what if she says no?! 

Then after being speechless for quite a while she starts off and says Varian I- 

But before she can continue on however there is a terrifying noise surrounding us. Cassandra pulls her sword out and she says who's there/ show yourself! we wait a moment for whoever is with us to show themselves, but the thing is nobody shows up. 

After a while passes Cassandra puts her sword away and she turns around to me. As she is opening up her mouth to respond to my marriage proposal strange fog comes out of no where and knocks us both out.


	5. The First and Last Date

Lance 

I am so happy right now. The reason why I am so happy is because finally at long last I have convinced Adira to go on a date with me. I mean sure it has taken years of constantly asking her to go out with me, but she finally caved in and has agreed to go out with me. 

I plan on taking her to a nice romantic spot. It's covered with beautiful plants, lanterns, and candles, and a nice set up table with a nice fancy meal I made for the both of us. 

As soon as I see her approaching the tree house I look back at Catalina and Kiera and I say to them are you girls sure you are going to be okay on your own while I am gone on this date? 

Kiera rolls her eyes and says yes dad we will be fine go and have fun on your date. Catalina says yeah we will be fine just go and be with your friend don't worry about us. 

I look back to Adira and she has raised eyebrows. She says are you ready to go Earrings? 

I sigh with happiness as she calls me that. She called me that the first time ever in the Forest of No Return. 

I say yup I am all ready to go. As I say that she just gives me a small smile. Then says then let's go Earrings. 

As we make our way over to where I have set up our dinner I can't help but continue feeling excited for this date. 

When we get there Adira says let's get one thing straight Earrings. While we are on this date you are not allowed to touch me no hand holding, no cuddling and most important of all no kissing me. Got it! 

I feel dissapointed, but at the same time I am like well being on this date with her is better then not being here. So I agree to her conditions. 

When I agree we both sit down at the table I have set up for us. Then she says so I guess now we start asking each other questions try to get to know each other better. Am I right? 

I nod my head and I say yup that's what people do on dates try to get to know each other better. 

Then she says great I guess I will go first. What do you like to do in your spare time when you aren't busy? 

I so oh that's easy I am a big eater. When I say this she raises her eyebrows and I say don't worry there is more that I do. I also love singing and I used to be a thieve. 

She then says I notice that you had two younger girls in your house. Are you a father? 

I nod my head and I say yup I have adopted both Kiera and Catalina. I do try spending as much time as I possibly can with them. 

Then I say what about you what do you do in your spare time? 

She says I meditate and when I have a mission I do whatever it takes to complete the mission to ensure that I am successful with what I have been sent out to do. 

I think to myself she is determined and I admire that about her. 

Then she says so what was your past life like. 

I hesitate in telling her. My past life is not something I like to remember. I look back to her and I say is it okay if I don't tell you anything about my past life it is something I do not like remembering.

Then she says oh that's okay I understand if you aren't comfortable telling me about it. 

I look at her and I say thank you it makes things easier. 

Then I say I'm guessing then you won't tell me about your past life. 

She looks down for a moment. Then she looks back up and she says I think I am willing to share my past story even if it is something I don't like talking about so often. 

This peeks my interest and I sit there waiting for her to continue on. She sees my eagerness and she smiles at me. I find this surprising since I am pretty sure she only came to get me to stop asking her out. 

After a while she starts her story. I didn't always live in the Dark Kingdom. I use to be a farm girl in a different kingdom. I had a happy life for quite a while, but then one day everything changed. The Saporians came and invaded our lands we were at war. I was 14 years old at the time. I was told to go and hide in a safe place, but I refused to leave my parents behind none of us knew how to fight, but that day we had no other choice but to fight the Saporians as best as we could in hopes that we would survive. Almost everyone died in that war with the Saporians my parents included. The Dark Kingdom however did come to help us out with our war and they took all the people in that needed their help. After I recovered from my injuries in the war I wanted to learn everything I could possibly learn about fighting so that I could one day be able to protect myself and anyone who is with me so that there is no chances for us to not die. When I asked the king who at the time was King Augustus he refused to train me thinking that a farm girl could not amount to anything. I was angry at him for not wanting to take any chances on me to train me. Then as I was leaving Prince Edmund who at the time was no more then 16 years old offered to train me in how to fight in secret for when ever he was free. So I started to train under him in secret. So that is my past story. 

I am truly shocked and amazed at the story I just heard. I did not think that Adira would have that kind of background story, but she does. I then realize that maybe I should share my past story with her as she has just shared with me her past. 

I say I know you asked this before, but I think I am ready to tell you my past story. 

Adira looks up at me and says really? because I am all ears. 

I start my tail and I say to her I don't really remember my parents they left me a long time ago when I was just a baby. I was brought into an orphanage. I don't exactly remember my first few years there, but when I was six years old I met Eugene. We helped each other through our tough times living in the Orphanage. Which was very hard to want to adjust to. The owners they were not the nicest people ever on the planet. One day when both me and Eugene were 12 years old we both decided that we were tired of living the Orphanage life so we decided to leave it when everyone was asleep. The only problem is we forgot that they had patrols to ensure no one make it in or out of the Orphanage. Lucky enough for us though we managed to get past the patrols. We were so happy to be free that we decided to go and celebrate. After that not to long afterwards we met the Baron who decided to hire us both to work for him which is how our lives as thieves began. 

When I am done talking she has a kind of wild look in her eyes and I don't know why she smiles at me and says very entertaining background story. 

She then gets up slowly from where she is sitting and she says do you want to know the other good uses with food besides eating it? 

I say what are the other u-

Before I can finish however I feel something hit me in the back of the head. I turn around and see that she hit me with a sausage.

I say oh it's on now. We engage in very fun food fight and we both actually enjoy it. 

When we are done we are both laughing and also almost out of breath, but we don't exactly mind. 

We both end up laying down in the grass and Adira says that was fun I really enjoyed it. 

I say well you were the one who started it. 

She smirks a bit and she says I don't regret starting that food fight for one moment. 

After that we lay there in silence for a while then Adira says listen I have had a great night I hope we can do this again soon. Unless you have more planned for this date. 

I feel happy hearing that she wants to go out again. I turn to her and I say we could stay here for little while longer and continue to star gaze. 

She says alright I guess we could try naming constellations.

Then I say okay I will go first. I scan the night sky and after a while I spot one. I say oh look there is the Canis Major! 

She says it looks like a big dog. 

I smile and I say yup. I guess it is suppose to be known as a big dog. 

She smiles and says my turn I see the Aquila which is an Eagle known to spread wisdom to all. 

We both name a few more Constellations. Then without either of us thinking both of our hands intertwine as we say The Big Dipper together. 

Then I let go realizing I have stepped past her comfort zone. I say oh my gosh Adira I stepped over a line that I was not meant to cross. I'm sorry. 

The weird thing is though however she doesn't look angry about the fact I have touched her hand in fact she looks completely okay with it. 

She says it's okay Lance I don't mind that you have touched my hand. In fact the weird thing is I'm actually okay with it. 

Then before we both know it the both of us are leaning into each other for a kiss when all of the sudden we here something that makes us both stop. Something that sounds very creepy. 

Adira pulls out her shadow sword and says whoever is here show yourself or leave at once! 

We both wait for a while nothing happens. After a little while of waiting we both want to go back and try the kiss again, but when we do we both are knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Adira

I sigh as I look into the mirror in the room I have rented. I am not entirely thrilled about what is about to come. Earrings has been chasing after me for years now and has been asking me to go on a date with him and he has finally worn me down so I have agreed to go on one date with him despite my better judgement. I only agreed just to be nice. 

After another minute of staring into the mirror I walk out the door. I think to myself this date better be worth it or else I am going to regret ever agreeing to go on it in the first place! 

As I near Earrings treehouse my dread only deepens. He is already standing out side of the treehouse. I look past him and I see two young girls standing at the door smiling and waving at Earrings. I figured this meant he was a father and this means he has adopted both girls because they don't look anything like him, but then again they both look familiar to me. Where have I seen them before? 

After a minute or two of thinking about it, it hits me. I have seen both of these girls at the battle of Corona when all of us were fighting the ancient demon Zhan Tiri.

I look over at Earrings who is taking a little bit longer then I would like to get ready to go. When he turns to me I am slightly irritated. I raise my eyebrows at him and I say ready to go Earrings? 

I see he has a dreamy look in his eyes as I call him earrings and that makes me sigh and roll my eyes at him. I know that I have done incredible things in my life, but his love sick puppy look doesn't bode well with me. 

After a while longer of waiting he says yup all ready to go. When he says that I sigh with relief and manage to give a small smile just to indicate my relief. Then I say then let's go Earrings. 

As we head to well where ever our date is I can't help but to continue glancing behind. I can't explain it, but I feel as if someone is following us. However every single time I glance behind there is nobody there, but even so I can't shake the bad feeling I have forming within my chest. I keep on guard in case someone is truly following us. 

At long last we reach our destination. I take one last look behind before I truly make my way in. 

I turn to Earrings and I say to him let's get one thing straight Earrings while we are on this date there will be no touching, no holding hands, no cuddling and most important of all no kissing. Got it! 

He nods his head with a dissapointed look. I feel a little bad, but I have always hated being touched. There is only a few things I am willing to allow to touch me, but other than that nothing is allowed to touch me. 

When we sit down I decide to start a conversation I mean I have never been on an actual date before, but I assumed they included talking to each other. We start off with basic questions, then we ask each other about our background stories. I am reluctant to tell him about my background story, but I tell him about it anyways. Then he tells me his background story. Apparently we both come from rough background stories. I don't know how or why, but in this moment I somewhat feel a connection to him. 

Then I feel like I want to mess with him. I don't know why, but it's there. We end up in a fun food fight. I feel as if I am a small child in this moment. 

After our fun food fight we end up looking up at the stars naming constellations. Then our hands meet, but the weird thing is I don't feel like slapping him for touching me, in fact even after he panics because he stepped over a boundary I told him not to cross, I told him I am fine with it and that surprises me even more. The most surprising part is I feel as if I want to kiss him. 

As we are leaning forward to kiss there is a very unsettling sound. I hop up readying for action. I knew someone was following us and I am determined to find out who this person is! I pull out my sword looking around to see who is there. Then I say whoever is here show yourself or leave at once! 

After waiting for quite a while no one shows up. I turn back to Earrings getting ready to go back to him when we are both knocked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Rapunzel

When I wake up at first my vision is blurry I have to blink my eyes a few times just to get my sight back. When everything is clear to me  
I look around in confusion. I am in a white room with not much in it there is a couple of plants on my left a nightstand on my right and a picture and farming looking hat hanging up on the wall.

I begin to wonder where am I and how on earth did I get to this weird place. As soon as I get up I spot a mirror so I go over to it to make sure that I am still myself and luckily I am, the only difference is though I am wearing something I have never seen before in my life. I am wearing a light purple long nightgown with lace on the bottom of the nightgown on the sleeves of my nightgown and surrounding my neck, but I can't help but notice it is a very comfortable nightgown.

Then I remember my condition and I think to myself I hope the baby is okay. I put my hand on my stomach and I am not so sure how to tell whether the child is safe or not but I hope it is. That is something else I have to put into things to check out, but my number one question is where am I and is Eugene here?

With that thought I go rushing over to the window and look outside. The outside world however doesn't look anything like Corona. Instead I see farm lands everywhere I look over and I also see a huge group of people going someplace.

My curiosity is peaked I at first want to go and follow the group of people until I see Eugene. Without thinking to even change first out of my nightgown I go running out of the strange house I have been placed in. As soon as I come close enough to touch him I give him the tightest hug I can muster to to give him.

He at first is shocked, but then he says Sunshine as happy as I am to see you please let me go I can't breath.

I step back to give him some room and I say sorry Eugene it's just I am happy to know that I have not come to this weird place on my own and that you are here with me. Eugene nods his head and says I know what you mean, but my question is where is here? I have never seen this place before in my life I don't even remember robbing from here for when I was still a thief.

Then I say maybe we can go talk to some of the local towns people and ask them.

Eugene laughs at that and he says Rapunzel you know I love you and I know you love me, but Sunshine no one here is going to believe that we were just teleported here because I believe that is what has happened to us. Let's just keep our cool and listen in on what's going on so we can find a way out of here because we don't know this place well.

So the both of us go over to where everybody else is and there is a women standing in front of everybody else. It seems to me as if she is making some kind of speech so everyone is listening real closely.

Welcome everyone to the 66th Annual Hunger Games. I am Camila Hackworth.

At the mention of game I get excited, but the odd thing is nobody else is excited at the mention of a game. I think to myself that's weird why is nobody else excited about the fact that we are going to be doing a game soon?

I try shrugging it off and just continue listening to Miss Camila.

Ladies and Gentlemen today we will select 24 tributes which will fight for their lives and their districts to win the 66th annual Hunger Games.

Fighting I whisper to Eugene what do you think she means by that? Eugene shrugs his shoulders and says I don't know let's continue listening and find out what she means.

So with that we continue listening as she continues her speech. Some time ago our nation had to stand earthquakes, floods, and storms, but we were strong and our country originated from the ashes, but then the capitol and its 13 districts which are surrounding it grew and the districts rebelled so the capitol had to defeat this rebellion and district 13 was destroyed. So to prevent anything like this from happening again we invented the Hunger Games. Each of the 12 districts has to offer a boy and a girl in the age of 12 and 18.

I wonder what on earth could have made the districts want to rebel against the capitol and how the Hunger Games is suppose to stop another rebellion from happening ever again. Even so   
I hope that I get to be picked to go into these games, I mean I love games they are so much fun.

Then Miss Camila says first we are going to start with the girls. She goes over to a huge bowl that's on the right side with I can only assume is the girls names.

She reaches in and opens up the slip of paper, Then she reads off Rapunzel Fitzherbert.

I feel excitement rush through me as she reads off my name, but I contain my excitement as people turn to look at me, but what saddens me is they have dark and grim looks on their faces which confuses me even more. I want to shout to them why aren't you more excited about this game I mean games are suppose to be fun are they not? but I just hold my tongue as I walk over to the stage.

When I reach the stage Miss Camila reaches out to shake my hand and I take it gladly.

Then she goes over to the bowl on the left side, and pulls out another piece of paper and reads off Eugene Fitzherbert.

I feel super happy as Eugene makes his way to the stage. When Eugene makes his way to the stage and shakes Miss Camila's hand she says I assume the both of you are siblings since you both have the same last name. I smile at her a little and I say no we are actually married to each other. Then Miss Camila says ah I see. Then she turns towards everyone else and says good luck District 10 my the odds ever be in your favor. 

After she says that both me and Eugene are taken to a train and we hope on. 

When we start moving Miss Camila comes over to us and she says I have two people I want to introduce you too incase you have not met. These two are your mentors for the Hunger Games for you Rapunzel you will be trained by Hazel Davis and Eugene you will be trained by Elijah Young. 

They give us both sweet but strained smiles. I so desperately want to ask why nobody is thrilled about these games, but once again I hold my tongue these guys will probably look at me as if I am a crazy person they are probably expecting us to know what is going on here seeing since they have said this is the 66th annual Hunger Games. 

After both me and Eugene speak to the mentors we ask to have some alone time and they tell us that it is okay to have some alone time. 

After they all leave I look back at Eugene and I say is it me or is everyone acting really strange here? 

Eugene raises his eyebrows and says what exactly do you mean by strange Sunshine? 

Then I say nobody here is excited about the games we are going too they all seem to be upset about it. I mean I thought people were suppose to be excited about games not act like you know dissapointed! 

Eugene says well Rapunzel there might be a reason behind why nobody is excited about these games I mean with that speech that was given before hopping on the train and speaking about fighting those could be reasonable explanations as to why nobody is excited about these games. 

I sigh and I say I wish we could ask somebody what on earth is going on without looking like crazy people. 

Eugene says I know Sunshine but I am pretty sure that soon all will be explained to us. Then he says oh by the way what were you wanting to talk to me about before we got transported to this place? 

Then I say oh um well I was going to tell you Eugene that you are going to be a father. 

His eyes go wide with excitement and he says are you being serious Rapunzel?! I nod my head and I say yes Eugene after these games we are going to be parents. 

With this he picks me up twirls me around with excitement on his face. Then he puts me down pulls me into him and kisses me. When we are done kissing we sit together and talk about all of our plans that we have for our unborn child. Then a couple hours later the train slows down and I feel an excited rush as I think to myself Hunger Games here we come!


	8. Chapter 8

Eugene

Am I in a dream? there is no way that what I am seeing right now is real! I am looking at a run down room in a bed that is completely on the floor and the room is somewhat a mess. I have a night stand on my right and a light on my left. 

I decide to pinch myself to make sure that this is a dream and that it's not real. I close my eyes first before pinching myself. I feel the pinch it hurts a little bit but not a whole bunch. I open my eyes again hopping to see myself back in my own room with Rapunzel back at the castle, however when I open my eyes I am still in the same place I last saw before I closed my eyes. I pinch myself again harder this time which really hurts and I am still in the same place and nothing is changing like at all.

Now that I know that this is real I start to panic. I begin to wonder where am I and where on earth is Rapunzel?! 

I rush over to the window searching frantically for any sign of Rapunzel, but the thing is she is no where in sight. I quickly get changed and rush outside to search for her hopping all hope against hope that she came to this weird place with me. As I am searching for her someone grabs me from behind real tightly. I am about to elbow this person in this face to get free when I hear Rapunzel's voice from behind me, and I know that she is the one hugging me. Then I realize I can't breath so I let her know and she let's me go. 

When she let's me go I turn around to face her feeling relieved that she is here with me. Then she smiles at me sheepishly and says sorry Eugene it's just I am happy to know that I have not come alone to this weird place on my own and that you are here with me. I let her know that I agree with her, then the same question that comes back to me from earlier is where is here? 

When Rapunzel suggest that we go and talk to the towns people I immediately panic these guys are probably going to think that we are crazy and laugh at us for not knowing where we are because I am pretty sure everyone here will probably expect us to know where we are, so I suggest otherwise. After that we head over to the crowd of people. 

As I look around I notice that these people they don't look so thrilled and that makes me feel on edge. Is something bad going to happen? because if so we need to be on guard in case something comes and attacks us. The women in front of us is talking I am not really paying attention I only answer Rapunzel's questions though as best as I can, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is heading our way and I wish I knew what that bad thing is so that I can stop it. When I finally tune into to what's actually happening I listen and I hear my name being called. 

That makes me even more on edge. How does a stranger know my name and how on earth did they found out about it when I didn't tell this lady who I am?! I look up to the front as I make my way to the stage and I see Rapunzel up there looking extremely excited. 

I think to myself the only way that lady probably knows my name is because Rapunzel told her. As much as I love Rapunzel one of the things that makes me feel worried for her a lot is that she is too trusting of other people and that makes me worried that one day she might be face to face with a deadly person and she wouldn't even know it until it was too late, but then again on the other hand she is not the same person I met in the tower all those years ago. She has grown and developed so much she knows more about the world and how it actually works today then when she first came out of her tower. So she is not as trusting as she once was, but she still always tries to see the best in everyone and that is one of the many things I love about her. 

After the lady finishes off her speech we are led to a train. Then we are apparently introduced to our mentors who is suppose to help is in a game that's called the Hunger Games. 

When the others leave Rapunzel turns to me and says is it me or is everyone acting really strange here? 

I think to myself what is she talking about strange? so I decide to ask her what she means and she tells me she is concerned about the fact that nobody is excited about the games we are apparently going to, but seeing as I wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on before I think about telling her that maybe she is being delusional when I remember what started off putting me on edge in the very beginning. What if those people weren't dreading an incoming attack, but they knew that these games we are heading to is not good at all. what if this game has a kind of darkness to it that only they know about. I try explaining this to Rapunzel and she doesn't seem entirely happy about this response. 

After talking for a little bit more I think back to what was happening before we ended up in this place. I ask Rapunzel to tell me what she was going to say before we got here and she tells me that I am going to be a father. I am extremely happy so I pick her up twirl her around. Then when I put her down I kiss her. When we break free we talk about what we are going to with the baby. Now not only am I married to the most beautiful woman ever in the world I am also going to be a father. 

As we continue talking however the same kind of fear returns. I try pushing it off to the side to forget all about it, but for some reason I can't something inside of me keeps telling me that these are my last few precious moments with Rapunzel and that I should cherish every moment that I get with her, but the thing is I don't want to believe it because it's not real. 

When the train comes to a stop and the train doors open up the same dreaded feeling I have been feeling lingers and I don't know how to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

Cassandra 

When I get up I feel like I get ran over by a caravan. I shake off the feeling and look at my surroundings. My bed spread has a fancy looking skeleton on it with colors like pink and purple surrounding it. 

Normally I would not like the idea of pink and purple being on my bed spread, but right now that is the least of my worries. I can't explain it but the sight of the skeleton makes me feel unnerved despite the fact it is done up in a pretty way. I also see two nightstands next to me with different stuff on it. The one on the left has a lamp and something I am not entirely sure what it is. I look to my right and I see a plant, a gold head of a man, a picture, and a small mirror. 

I then look straight ahead and see a big mirror. I decide to go and look in it. When I get there I see that my hair is loose and not up in a ponytail like I normally have it up in since it is a lot longer then it use to be, and I am wearing a silk nightgown that has white on the bottom and the top and blue in the middle with no sleeves. 

After looking in the mirror for a little while longer I decide to look around a little more. Then I find myself being drawn to a very unusual looking envelop. I open up the envelop and see that the letter inside has my name on it, that makes me feel uneasy. I am in a strange place that I have never seen before, there is no sign of Varian anywhere when I am pretty sure I was with him before I found myself in this place, and now there is a letter that is addressed to me, how on earth could I not feel uneasy about all of this! 

I pull out the letter and I begin to read it and this is what it says. 

Dear Cassandra I hope you enjoy these gifts I left you because after today these are the last nice things you will be receiving because after today when you go to the Hunger games you and your friends will be killed off and you will never be seen or heard from again. If you are wondering what the Hunger Games are I will tell you there is 12 districts and in each district they choose one male and one female to represent each district, then they go to the Hunger Games. The point of the games is to have every tribute but one be killed off the victor will be the only one to live while the others die. I would say good luck but I don't want you or your friends having any luck. Sincerely yours your Worst Enemy. 

I read and reread the letter as I think to myself this can't be real this must be some kind of trick, but as I hear someone outside talking about the Hunger Games I know that the letter was not a joke and that it is all to real. I feel my chest tighten I feel as if I can't breath. The letter says that I am not the only one here my friends have been brought here to and if the letter is legit then my friends they will be killed off! I am not entirely worried about myself I have died once before if I have to die again to save the others from death then so be it. 

I get dressed and I head outside. As I am heading outside my name is called. I take a deep breath and I head up to the stage. As soon as I get up there the women extends her hand out for me to shake, but I don't take it the idea and thought that she is in league with the people that created the Hunger Games sickens me and even though this is the first time I am hearing about the Hunger Games from what the letter has told me about the Hunger Games makes me furious, how can there be people that exist in the world that are sick and twisted enough to the point where they create games to kill off there own people and let one person reign supreme in these games. 

The lady seems dissapointed that I didn't shake her hand, but I don't really care she's a stranger and she's here to take me and one other person to these evil games that will probably not just kill us but ruin us as well. Honestly she should be ashamed of herself for what she is doing instead of being proud of it. 

Next she goes over and calls out the name Max Hay. A man with light brown skin and faded hair and short mustache and beard makes his way to the stage. 

After the women says a few things and Max says his goodbye to his family we make our way unto a train. The women tries to introduce us to our mentors, but I don't really stick around to listen because really I could care less about all of this. 

I find an empty compartment in the train and I make myself comfortable. I am alone for a little while before the doors open up. I look up and I see Max coming in. I turn back to the window and try ignoring him. 

But he ignores the fact that I don't want to talk and starts talking to me anyways. 

He says how come I have never seen you before in district 8? I shrug my shoulders and I say probably because there is a lot of people I mean you saw how big that crowd was. He shakes his head and he says even though there is a lot of people in the district I still know everyone in the district. 

I remain silent for a while he's not going to believe that I come from another place maybe another world that is if this world is not my own. Somehow, someway, someone transported me and my friends to this place and more then likely this person that sent us here is the one that left behind that letter for me this person wants us gone or else they wouldn't have sent us here. The letter said your worst enemy, but the thing is nothing is coming to my mind of who this person could possibly be. 

I look back at him and I say maybe you don't know everyone as well as you think you do. 

He gives me a curious look and he says maybe you are right maybe I don't know everyone as well as I think I do. Then we stay silent for a while. Then he gives me a look that I know all to well. I think to myself oh great he's going to flirt with me. I try ignoring him showing him that I am not interested in him in hopes that he stops, but he keeps going. 

So I put my hand up and I say stop just stop okay. If you think I don't know what you are doing then you are sorely mistaken! I know when guys are trying to flirt with me and let me tell you I am not interested in you. 

Then he says makes sense that other guys have flirted with you I mean you are beautiful. I also wouldn't be surprised if you had a boyfriend. 

I groan and I think to myself what's with all these guys and only liking me for my looks there is more important things to liking a person then just for how they look. I look back up at him and I say looks can only take you so far when you are looking for someone to be with you should be looking into the kind of person they are, see if they are worth it and also try being with someone you know is going to treat you well instead of treating you so poorly. 

I think to myself which is one of the reasons I ended up being with Varian. He has always been sweet to me always shown me that I mean everything to him and I have shown him the same in return. If I am right and he is here which I hope he isn't here because I don't want to think of him dying, but if he is here and if he does die then I will probably feel as if my world is ending, because he means everything to me just like I mean everything to him. 

Max turns to me and he says you know I actually agree with you that you should focus more on personality when looking for someone then looks. 

I raise my eyebrows at him and scoff and I say really because a few minutes ago you said you liked me because you thought I am beautiful and now you are just agreeing with me on the whole personality thing! he says well you didn't let me finish before. I role my eyes at him and shake my head and I say yeah right as if I am going to believe that. 

Then he says okay fine believe what you want, but let me at least say this even though I don't really know you and you don't really know me I have noticed that within the first few minutes of interacting with you that you are someone that should not be messed with. You consider yourself brave and I am not saying that you aren't brave because you seem to be fierce and somehow even though we don't have people to train us in the art of fighting somehow someway you know how to fight. My only question is though is how do you know how to fight? 

I sit there a bit speechless. I am impressed that he has guessed all of this about me and yet I haven't told him anything about me, but even so despite the fact he has guessed all of this stuff and got it correct I am not letting him know anything about me. I turn to him and I say to him I have to admit I am impressed that you have guessed all those things right about me, but let's get one thing straight Max how I know how to fight is none of your business. You don't need to know anything about me. I don't hand out my trust on a silver platter you have to prove to me that I can trust you and so far you have not done that, so I am not telling you anything about myself, my family, or my friends, got it! 

He nods his head and he says got it. I say good. With that I turn to leave and I don't look back. As I am heading out the door the train stops and I hesitate stepping outside of the train, because I know that once I step out of this train there is no going back and doom is just around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Varian 

I am in awe when I wake up I mean the room I am in looks cool in a way that technology lovers would love. Everything is lighted up in a really cool way with cool symbol's aligning every part of the room. The walls, the table, even the bed. The only thing that is not lighted up with a cool design is the floor, but I am not disappointed about that the only thing that is missing is my Alchemy supplies which I am kind of sad about and also what makes me even more sad is Ruddiger is not here, and I have no idea where Cassandra disappeared to, but I am pretty sure that where ever she is she's fine I mean she's tough so if she has found herself in a sticky situation she will know how to get out of it. 

I decide to go and explore the place that I am in a lot more. As soon as I find a door that leads out side I take it. The whole place looks like they have advanced a lot in technology even far beyond what I know. I am in awe I want to learn everything I can about this place, but right before I can start asking questions someone tells me that I should be following the crowd. 

I want to ask why I had to follow the crowd, but before I can get my question out the the person is gone so I just decide to do as the person instructed and follow the crowd of people. 

When everyone stops I look up to the front and I see a man standing in front of everyone else. He is welcoming us all and is talking about some kind of game called the Hunger Games. I think to myself oh if Rapunzel was here she would be thrilled about the mention of a game, I mean I am also excited about the mention of a game but not nearly as excited as Rapunzel would be, I mean I am fine playing games but I prefer to stick more to what I am more comfortable with then to go running off to do stuff that I don't feel like doing. Me just doing the mountain climbing before this was a special occasion I was willing to except mostly for Cassandra. 

When I am snapped out of my thoughts the man is pulling out a piece of paper from the bowl on the right side and calls out Emily Emerald. When he calls out the name a whole bunch of people start screaming out no and things kind of turn into chaos and it makes me confused. When things finally calm down a girl with orange straight hair that covers only her upper back comes up to the stage she is also wearing a dark green hoodie with jeans on and wearing black boots with buckles on. Then afterwards the man goes over to the bowl on the left and calls out Varian Vetter. 

As soon as he calls out my name I hesitantly make my way up to the front I mean after what happened when the girls name was called out I am afraid the same thing will happen with me, but the thing is nothing happens which is kind of odd because things turned into chaos when the girls name was called out. 

When I finally make my way up to the stage the girl turns to me and she extends her hand out for me to take it. When I take it I notice that she has freckles like me and Rapunzel and she has Green eyes like Rapunzel, but those two things that she has are the only things that remind me of Rapunzel, other than that this girl doesn't look anything at all like Rapunzel, but even so she is pretty in a sense. 

But my heart belongs to Cassandra not to this girl. After the man let's Emily say goodbye to some people we hop unto a train and after we met some people who supposedly are suppose to be our mentors for these games I decide to walk along the train to find anything that interest me. 

I end up finding Emily in one of the empty train carts. I mean to go and just say hello to Emily but when I tap on her shoulder she seems so startled that her glass of lemonade spills. 

I immediately grab whatever is closest to me to clean it up which is some paper towels. I say oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't mean to freak you out and make you spill your lemonade. She laughs a little and says it's fine this happens to me a lot. 

I look at her in astonishment and I say really?! she nods her head and says yeah so you don't have to feel bad. 

When the two of us are done cleaning up Emily looks as if she is inspecting me, then after a little while of silence she says you aren't from around here are you? I laugh nervously and I say what gave that away? she says well I know everyone from district 3 and these are the only things that come to mind of how you ended up in district 3 you either snuck out of your original district because you wanted to check out district 3 or you come from another world and this world is not even the planet you live on. 

I stare at her in shock and I say how do- she cuts me off and says know how I know you come from another planet is because I also come from another planet. I take into account what Emily just said then I say then how did you she cuts me off again which kind of irritates me, but I let her do her thing anyways. She says know about the districts I know because I have been living in this world for nine years. 

I say wait a second really?! Emily nods her head and says I have learned all the ways of this world already I have learned that none of the districts are suppose to have any contact with each other learned how often the Hunger Games happens and also what happens in the games itself. 

I brighten up at the mention of that and I say then that means you can tell me what is going to happen in the games and tell me what to expect. 

As soon as I say that her expression turns dark and that makes me feel a bit afraid. She says quietly you don't want to know what the games are about. I say why don't I want to know what's going on in the games? she looks back up at me and says all you need to know about these games for now is that these games are not normal everyday stuff these games are not suppose to be fun like a normal game is. 

I say are you sure you aren't I don't know overreacting a bit? Emily gives me an annoyed look and she says does it look like I am overreacting?! I shake my head and I say no I guess not. 

After that we sit in silence for a little while, then I turn to her and I say so what was your original home like? Emily looks a little embarrassed when I ask that and she says it might sound a little childish to you if I explain it. 

I say nonsense Emily you don't have to be embarrassed about telling me about where you used to live. She sits there still unsure then I say how about I tell you all about where I live and the people I know then when you are feeling comfortable enough to tell me about where you use to live I will be here to listen. 

This seems to make Emily seem less tense so she nods her head and says okay that sounds fine. 

So I start into telling her all about the things I am interested in like Alchemy, mostly Ruddiger, my dad, what are whole world is like I also tell Emily about all the adventures me Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance have been on with our animal friends. I also sadly tell her about my fall to the dark side, but I also tell her how I came back to the light side. Then I tell her how me and Cassandra ended up dating each other and how the two of us has been together for two years. The last thing I finish off with is telling Emily that I was asking Cassandra to marry me for when I woke up in this world. 

Emily says did she say yes before you got here? I shake my head and I say honestly I don't know if she was going to say yes or no and my bigger concern is that I have no idea if she is here or not. I mean Cassandra could literally be anywhere and I have no idea's of how I am going to find her. 

Then Emily says I mean she could probably be here just she might of ended up in one of the other districts. I sigh and I say yeah she probably did end up in one of the other districts. Then I look back over to Emily and I say okay when you are ready to talk about your world I will be here to listen.

Emily sighs and says okay I am ready to tell you. I came from a world with fairies I actually was one of the fairies. I groan and I say oh great you come from a world of magical creatures and not only that you are one of those magical creatures. Emily looks a bit taken aback and she says excuse me! 

I sigh and I say I'm sorry Emily it's just I have never cared about magic, but even so that is no excuse to be rude to you for where you came from and what you were created as so I'm sorry. She smiles a bit and says it's okay Varian I'm not mad at you for that. I feel relieved and I think to myself oh good she's not mad I mean I do want to be friends with her. I nod my head and I say please continue on and don't let me interrupt you. She laughs a little and says okay I will try my best. 

Emily continues on and says all the fairies were assigned certain duties to take care of. I say so what were you in charge of? she says I was the fairy of Emeralds. I had a very important Emerald to look after. 

Then I say so what has happened to your fairy wings and stuff like that or were you one of those unique fairies that were born without wings? when I say this Emily looks sad and I say Emily I'm sorry if I have stepped out of line. She shakes her head and says no it's okay I don't mind that you asked just I miss my old home and to answer your question I was born with wings. Just when I got to this world it seems my magic has been taken away. I can't fly anymore I don't have any use to the magic I once had and I don't know what happened to the Emerald I was assigned to look over, the only thing that I still use that ties me back to my past is the last name I have given myself. 

I say so that's the reason you have the last name Emerald it's ties you to the person you use to be? 

She looks back at me and says yes it makes me feel safe and secure. 

I nod my head and I say well I hope that someday you will be able to get back to your old home. Emily gives me a little weak smile and she says thanks Varian I hope that to. 

As soon as Emily says that the train stops and I hold my hand out to her and I say are you ready to go? Emily looks up at me and says not really, but then again I don't have much of a choice. I say nonsense Emily everyone has a choice. She mutters under her breath. I try to make out what she is saying, but I can't hear anything she is saying. I shrug my shoulders and after Emily stands up the both of us stand up and head out the door. For me I feel like it's for new chances. I just hope the uneasy feeling I am feeling doesn't get in the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance 

The minute I wake up I immediately want food, because I am hungry. Granted most of the time I am hungry because that is the kind of person I am, only problem is I don't know where I am, but at the same time I'm not complaining because I am in a nice looking room. With nice looking brick walls, nice little lights that light up the room, a TV, a nightstand, a nice looking table, a couch, a whole bunch of nice looking chairs, a mirror over my head, and last but not least a really comfortable bed that makes me want to go back to sleep. 

But then again I am curious to see where I am so I hop out of bed and get ready for the day. Once I am ready I head out the door. What I see before me seems like a military camp and it makes me shudder a bit. 

The outside world does not look as pleasing to me as to what I have woken up to, but I still want some food. I am about to ask where the food is when everyone starts heading in the same direction. I am curious as to where they are going so I follow them. 

When I get to where the others are I see a women standing in front of everyone and she is making a speech, but my attention is not on what she is saying at the moment I am more focused on looking at my surroundings to see things much more clearer. I notice that most of the buildings are holding and storing a whole bunch of weapons, strange looking weapons to me, but weapons non the less. I also see a battle looking place. Probably a place to train soldiers. 

When I finally turn my attention back to the women she is calling out a name calling someone named Abigail Breeze. A girl with light brown long wavy hair heads up to the stage. She is wearing an orange sweater with black stripes that goes side ways and also wearing dark jeans and tennis shoes. 

Then the women goes over to a bowl that I have not noticed before pulls out a piece of paper and calls out Lance Strongbow. I feel confused how was my name put into that bowl I don't remember putting my name into that bowl, but I go up to the stage anyways despite my better judgement. Something doesn't seem right here. I am not sure what it is, but something seems off. 

When we head onto the train the minute I step onto the train I smell food most delicious glorious food. I head to where I can only assume the food is and when I find the food I start chowing down. Half way through eating however I hear a noise that makes it seem like someone is crying. 

I decide to stop eating and go and check it out. I follow the sound and I find Abigail all alone. She is hugging her knees with her head burried into her knees and she is trembling. I can't help but wonder what was wrong. 

I go over to her so that I can comfort her. When I get closer to her I say um are you okay? she seems startled at first to see that she was not alone. Then when she realizes that I was not there to harm her she wipes away her tears and says I'm fine there is nothing wrong. 

I say then why where you crying if you are okay? Abigail gives me a bit of an annoyed look and she says with a bitter tone the games are the problem! but shouldn't you know that?! 

I give her a very confused look and I say what are you talking about? she looks up at me and says how do you not know what I am talking about? I immediately freeze up then and there. Would she believe that I am not from this place that I am from somewhere else. Maybe she would so I try my luck. I sigh and I say I'm not from around here I live in a kingdom called Corona I don't even know what this place is. 

As soon as I say this Abigail stops looking annoyed instead she seems a bit relieved. She says so this place is not your home? I nod my head and I say yup. Then she says are you from another planet like I am. I start off and I say well I assume that I am but- I stop in my tracks as I realize what she had said and I say wait a minute are you from around here? 

Abigail shakes her head no. She says this world is not my home world me and my friends have been trapped here for nine years which sucks because the games we are heading to they are no laughing matter. I curse whoever decided to make the Hunger Games in the first place and I also curse the people who still run the games today. 

I say wait a minute we are going to play a game called the Hunger Games does that mean we are going to go on without food?! 

Then Abigail says probably I mean that is one of the many ways you die going for a long time without food that's just not right. I say I total agree with you. Then I stop again and I say wait a minute did you say die?! 

Abigail nods her head and says yes I did. In the Hunger Games there can only be one victor while everyone else dies. I gap at Abigail in horror and after a long moment of silence I say please tell me you are joking! she says wish I could, but I am not joking everyone that goes into these games most don't make it out alive. There is always only one person that makes it out alive in the end, but I hope that one day someone will put a stop to these horrible games. 

I think about it for a while. Then I say maybe you will be the one that ends up winning then you can put an end to these games. Abigail turns to me and she says there are no chances that I am going to win. 

Then I say what makes you say that? she looks at me with cold hard eyes that kind of scare me in the same way Cassandra does for when she is not in a good mood. Abigail says what makes me say that I am not going to win is because I refuse to kill just to get some kind of glory more then likely I will end up being one of the people in these games that die, and you know what I am fine with that because I finally get to leave this miserable place behind. I would much rather die then continue living here. 

Then I say what about your old home is there a way to get back to it? Abigail sighs and shakes her head and says no in the beginning after figuring out what the Hunger Games truly was I tried every way I could think of to get back home, but the minute I got to this place my magic has disappeared.

I say hold on a minute you had magic?! Abigail looks at me with a bit more softness in her eyes this time. She says yes I use to have magic because I use to be a fairy. The fairy of breeze actually. Then she goes back to sounding bitter again. She says ever since I have gotten here however my magic was taken away. I can no longer control the breeze like I once could and there is no way of going back home from here. It's as if every pathway back to my old home has been blocked off by someone or something. 

I am about to respond back when the train stops. The excitement I once felt is gone. 

Abigail gets up from her seat and she says I wish you luck Lance Strongbow. I nod and I say back to her I wish you luck as well Abigail Breeze. With that we head off the train to some terrifying games.


	12. Chapter 12

Adira 

When I wake up I reach to where I know my sword is only problem though is my sword is gone. I figured that perhaps whoever sent me here took my sword away. I scan the room to make sure I am alone and that nobody is in there with me and also making sure that I am not locked up in a cage. When I see that nobody is there I still keep my guard up because maybe whoever has sent me here will perhaps show up later. 

I am hesitant in getting out of bed which is a comfortable bed by the way. I see that there is a fire place a whole bunch of lamps and carpets, a chair and a couple of other nice decorations. I figure that this is the enemies way of having me lower my defenses and I am not falling for it. 

I walk a bit further to make sure that nothing is going to happen to me. When I feel that I am in the clear I start to go outside when I see my sword. I go over and I put it in my sheath and attach it to the belt I just put on, then I head outside. I still keep my guard up in case these people might attack me, but the thing is no one tries to attack me instead they are all going towards a stage. I can't help but wonder if a play is going on.

My curiosity is peaked. I go over to see what is going on there is a man standing in front of everyone and he is welcoming us all. As he continues talking he says something about a game called the Hunger Games. As he continues on, I start getting a bad feeling about these games, but I can't quite place the bad feeling. 

When the man is done talking he goes over to the bowl on the right pulls out a piece of paper and calls out Adira Knight. The minute he says it I know he's talking about me so I walk up to the front. The man extends his hand indicating he wants me to shake it. I say to him I may be up here, but the one thing you must know about me is that I hate being touched. 

As soon as I say this the man draws back his hand and says I will keep that in mind. Then he goes over to the bowl on the left and calls out Eric Shrine. A young man with dark brown hair fair skin and wearing a plaid shirt tie and a grey vest with some nice looking pants and shoes comes up to the front. 

After that we hop onto a train and I go to find a place to meditate. As I am meditating I feel like I am not alone. I look up and I see the Eric boy. I say if you have come here to talk you are wasting your time. 

Eric then says really and why is that? I say because I am in no mood to talk. He smirks at me and says if you aren't in any mood to talk then how come we are talking to each other right now? I turn around and glare at him. 

I say if you don't mind I would really like to get back to my meditating! he shrugs his shoulders and says alright. When he leaves I go back to my meditating. Halfway through my meditation session I feel a hand touch my arm. I immediately strike said hand. As I look up I see Eric. I say to him rule number one is to never ever touch me! Rule number two if that is your way of saying you want to fight then you have just made a big mistake because you could have done something else! 

Eric says well I didn't really want to fight but now that you bring it up I suppose we can. With that he pulls out his sword and I pull out mine, he looks amazed at how impressive it looks compared to his. Then we engage in battle. The battle is long and intense, but I have the upper hand because I am more trained in fighting then he is. In the end I win as I suspect I would. 

He looks up at me and says well that was fun. I smirk at him and I say indeed it was. Then he says how come you hate it when people touch you? I pause and think about this for a moment then I say I don't have to answer that.

Then Eric says oh come on why not?! then I say because you don't have to know the reason of why I don't like being touched that's why. 

He groans and says fine then I guess I will leave you alone. I smile and I say thank you Eric I appreciate that. 

A few minutes later after he leaves the train stops and I think to myself I hope these games are challenging instead of boring.


	13. Chapter 13

Rapunzel 

I am not entirely sure where me and Eugene are but everything I see looks amazing. I turn to Miss Camila and I say to her excitedly will we be able to tour this place? Miss Camila for some reason seems concerned but she shakes her head and says sorry Miss Rapunzel but we don't have time to tour the capital, within the next few minutes we need you and Mr. Fitzherbert need to be ready for the parade for the Hunger Games. 

I look at her with even more excitement shining in my eyes. I say Parade oh my gosh this game is getting even better! Miss Camila and our mentors give me very concerned looks. Miss Camila just shakes her head and says follow me please to meet your stylist they will get you prepared for the Parade. 

I follow her and we get to a very stylish room. It has a Chandelier with a very nice looking floor chairs and just everything you can think of that is in a Beauty Salon. It is very classy. I get the full Spa experience and I feel completely relaxed more than I have ever felt in a long time. I am left in a nice comfortable robe. 

Even though I am not heavily Pregnant and I don't have my baby bump showing I rub my stomach. I still can't get over the excitement of knowing that I am going to be a mother soon. I am vowing right now to be the best mother this child has ever had in their life.

A few more minutes pass of being alone then the door opens and reveals a women with face paint that makes her look like a tiger. She has red curly hair and she is wearing an extravagant robe that looks like it's been made out of light green silk it also has pretty designs on it and fluff for the sleeves. She is also wearing a black shirt and pants with nice looking boots. 

I extend my hand out and she takes it and shakes my hand. I smile at her and I say hi my name is Rapunzel. What is your name? she stays silent for a minute then she says my name is Tigress. I say oh that sounds like a very interesting name. I am also wondering do you like tigers? 

She gives me on odd look then she says I suppose you can say that. Then she says come I must prepare you for the parade. 

When she is done I am wearing a cow costume. My medium length hair is falling lose and I have a hood up. I am also wearing socks on my feet. In my opinion socks are more comfortable then shoes are. 

Then after I examine myself in the mirror Tigress leads me outside to a very annoyed looking Eugene. I can only guess he looks annoyed because he is wearing a pig costume. I can't help but laugh at this a little. I decided to mess with him and I say in a baby voice aw is the little piggie sad because he didn't get his pork chops? Eugene mutters under his breath this isn't funny. 

I laugh some more and I say it is funny Eugene, but if it makes you feel any better to me you are the most handsome pig I have ever seen in my life. He smiles a little at this and he says and you are most the beautiful cow in the world that I have ever seen. As he says this I pull back his hood and mess with his hair. Then before I know it Eugene pulls me closer to him and kisses me. I kiss him back and the both of us feel really happy. 

When we are done kissing I notice that Tigress is gone, but the weird thing is I see a women that looks very similar to Cassandra. I mean sure the women's back is turned and her hair is up in a fancy hairstyle something Cassandra would never do with her own hair, but the women's hair color is very similar to Cassandra's dark hair color and she has the same skin color as her, but the one thing that makes me doubt it's her aside from the hairstyle is she is wearing something Cassandra would never wear in her life. She is wearing an African dress with a whole bunch of different colors like green and red and stuff like that. It also has designs on it. She is also wearing some fancy shoes and I know for a fact that Cassandra wears boots, but something else is her shoulders are showing. 

When the women turns around however I can see as clear as day that the women is none other than Cassandra. I get really excited and I run over to hug her. I hug her as tight as I possibly can. When I let go however Cassandra doesn't seem entirely thrilled to see me. 

I give her a confused look. I say Cass what's wrong? I thought you would be happy to know that I am here just like I am happy to see that you are here. Cassandra sighs and she says I would be happy to see you if it weren't for the circumstances we are in. 

Eugene is right next to me and says what are you talking about Cass? before Cassandra answers Eugene however Varian, Lance, and Adira comes over and I feel really happy to see them, but the minute Cassandra sees them she looks devastated especially upon seeing Varian. 

I think to myself Cass is acting really weird. Eugene says Cass you still haven't answered my question. Cassandra at first gives Eugene an annoyed look, then she sighs and says what I mean Fitzherbert is these games that we are going into they aren't good. 

I say are you sure you aren't saying this because you don't like that many games Cass? she says I am pretty sure. When I woke up I found a letter in my room. Then she says did any of you see any interesting looking envelops in your room? 

Everybody else shakes their heads no. Cassandra says that's weird that none of you saw any interesting looking letters in the rooms you woke up in. 

Then Varian says well what does your letter say Cassie? Cassandra gives Varian a sad look and she says do you guys really want to know what the letter says? we all nod our heads yes so she pulls the letter out of her bag and starts reading the letter out loud. 

Dear Cassandra I hope you enjoy your gifts I left you because after today these are the last nice things you will be receiving. Because after today when you go to the Hunger Games you and your friends will be killed off, and you will never be seen or heard from again.

When Cassandra reads that part my blood turns cold. Cassandra continues to read. 

If you are wondering what the Hunger Games are I will tell you. There are 12 districts and in each district they choose one male and one female to represent each district. Then they go the Hunger Games. The point of the games is to have every tribute but one be killed off. The victor will be the only one to live while the others die. I would say good luck, but I don't want you or your friends having any luck. Sincerely yours your worst enemy. 

When Cassandra is done reading there is a complete and utter silence between all of us. For me the excitement I once had for the games is completely gone now instead it is replaced with horror and numbness. I feel someone tugging on me and I let them because I don't know what else to do. It's as if I have completely forgotten how to move. I feel the person putting me up on a carriage I think. 

I assume that the parade is starting, but everything just goes by in a blur. It has been a long time since I have last felt like this. The last time I felt this way was when I realized that I was the Lost Princess of Corona and that was years ago. 

Before I know it I am being led to somewhere else and I am placed down in a bed. As I am left alone my thoughts are racing. How can there be rulers out in the world that is this cruel and heartless?! having their own people kill each other and making a game out of it! I mean I knew that there was some mean rulers out there in the world, but I never thought that there was any rulers out there that was this cruel and not only that but even though me and my friends are very great and well trained fighters there are other tributes here that are probably just as skilled in fighting or they could be even better fighters then the rest of us. We all will probably die. 

Then my mind thinks back those people in the place I was in the beginning when I woke up in this world. It now makes sense to me as to why no one there was excited for the games. They probably have been forced to watch these games for years. They all know how horrible these games are and they where grim because they have been forced to watch their loved ones die. The more I think of this the more sick I feel about it. 

I then find myself puking in the toilet for hours. When I am done I go back to the room I was in only to find Eugene there. He is holding his arms out to me and offering comfort to me. I run into his arms and I say Eugene it's is awful that these people have games where they have their own people killing each other. That's not right. He strokes my back and hair and he says in a quiet voice I know it's awful, but sadly there is nothing we can about this. 

I sigh and we stay there in silence. Then I feel tired and I say let's just go to bed and hope that all of this is just nothing more then a bad dream. 

Eugene nods his head and says okay. As I drift off to bed I find myself at first in a white room. I find myself confused. Why am I in a white room? As I am wondering this the white room changes into the tower that I have spent the first 18 years of my life in. I find myself wondering why I am here? because my dreams of the tower has faded away a long time ago. 

Then I hear a voice behind me that makes my blood feel ice cold, as it says hello my lovely little flower. I hesitate in turning around at first, but when I do turn around my fears are confirmed as I see myself face to face with Gothel. 

I say coldly Gothel what are you doing here? I saw you fall out of the towers window to your death when Pascal tripped you with my hair! Gothel then says oh Rapunzel is that anyway to greet your mother? she goes in for a hug, but I shove her away and I say you are not my mother! I have found my real mother you are nothing more than just the women that has kidnapped me! 

Gothel's look darkens and she says I have always been your mother. Then I say harshly no not only have you kidnapped me you also abandoned your own daughter for your own selfish wants and desires and not only that but you ruin everyone's life! You have hurt so many people! there was a time when I thought of you as my mother, but I will never think of you as my mother ever again you can count on that! 

Then Gothel smirks and she says really? 

I say yes. Then she says don't look behind then. My curiosity is peaked so I turn around and the sight in front of me is terrifying. I see Gothel stab Eugene all over again, but this time unlike last time I lunge forward and tackle Gothel. I scream how dare you kill the love of my life again! how dare you touch him! Gothel ends up getting the upper hand and she has me in chains again. I try so hard to get free from her, but no matter what I try I can't get free, even begging and pleading doesn't work on her like it did last time. 

Then before I know it Gothel disappears in a cloud of smoke. I rush over to Eugene and I start singing the Healing incantation, but the scary part is the incantation doesn't work. I start panicking as I realize the incantation isn't working like last time. I start screaming and crying out Eugene's name with tears streaming down my face. 

Then my hands feel empty. I open up my eyes and I see that Eugene is gone and so is the tower. Instead what is in place of the tower is Demanitus's chamber. I begin to panic as I remember what happened the first time I was here. I rush over to the edge and I see Pascal's lifeless body in the bottom of the pit. I break down into tears. Then I feel a comforting hand on my shoulders. I look up into the face of Cassandra. I then feel even more fear rush through as I fear the next thing to come. I lean into Cassandra and hold onto her as tight as I possibly can. Feeling so afraid that once I let go she will die once again like Eugene and Pascal. 

I say quietly to her please don't leave me Cass. Stay with me promise me that you aren't going anywhere! I feel Cassandra stroke my back as she says where am I going to go Raps? 

I say to her I don't know, but I know deep down that she more then likely will die again like the others have. 

Then before I know it I don't feel Cassandra's embrace anymore, she is gone. I start feeling terrified as I see that she is gone. I then hear Zhan Tiri's voice behind me. 

She says you can't stop what is going to happen Rapunzel. I turn to her and I glare at her. I say please what can you possibly do you are gone I saw you get blasted away! 

Zhan Tiri smirks at me and she says did I or is that what you think happened? I scoff at her and I say I know what I saw. Then Zhan Tiri starts laughing in a very unnerving way. Then she says whether you want to face the facts or not everyone that has been sent to the Hunger Games will die and there are two people that I look forward to seeing die the most. I won't tell you who the second one is but you can see who the first one is right behind you. 

I turn around and my fears of what would happen are right before me. I see Cassandra laying on the ground lifeless. I run over to her screaming her name in a foolish hope that she will wake up and be with me again, but she doesn't wake up. She continues lying there dead. I grab her and I try in desperation to wake her up, but all my efforts are futile and just like with Eugene the healing incantation doesn't work like it did the first time I used it to bring her back to life. 

I sit there sobbing and holding onto Cassandra as if for dear life. The next minute I wake up screaming and panting. 

I feel a warm embrace. I look up to see Eugene looking at me with his loving eyes. Just like I did with Cassandra in the dream I cling onto Eugene as if for dear life. I find myself crying and Eugene is stroking my back. 

When I am done crying Eugene says bad dream? I nod my head and Eugene says do you want to tell me about it? I sit there debating on whether I should tell him or not, then I decide that I will tell him about it. 

I say Eugene in this dream I relived awful memories from the past. Eugene says which memories? I say the memories where both you and Cassandra died and the one where I thought Pascal was dead. The only difference is that when I used the healing incantation on you guys the incantation didn't work, the both of you stayed dead, and the one with Pascal he actually died it wasn't where I thought he was dead he actually died! I then say quietly it was horrible Eugene. I was panicking the whole time especially when I realized I couldn't save you guys. 

Eugene then says quietly I'm sorry blondie that happened. I look at Eugene and I say promise me you won't leave me Eugene. He sighs and he says I wish I could make that promise and truly fulfill it, but you heard what Cass said about the games we don't know if any of us will make it out alive. 

I sigh and I say to him I am just scared that I will see you guys die. All of you and know deep down inside that I can't save any of you. 

Eugene takes my hand in his and he says I know Blondie believe me I am also feeling out of place with this, but all we can do is hope for the best. We sit there in silence for a while then I look at Eugene and I say are you afraid of dying again Eugene? when I ask this he shrugs his shoulders and says if you face death once you can face it again without any fear. The real thing I fear though is leaving both you and our child behind to fend for yourselves. I love you too much to ever want to truly leave you. 

I smile at him and I say to him I love you too Eugene, I just hope that all of us can find a way to escape these games so we can be free. 

Eugene says who knows maybe we can escape these games. We then both find ourselves falling asleep in each others arms. I sleep peacefully through the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Eugene 

Today was the first day of training for the Hunger Games and I am exhausted. As soon as I get to my room all I want to do is have a big meal, take a shower, and go to bed. 

What they serve us is Lamb Chops, Mashed Potatoes, Flower Shaped Rolls, a Salad, and White Grape Juice. For Dessert Chocolate Custard Dotted with Cherries. By the end of the meal I feel so full that I think I might end up puking. After I take a shower I go to check on Rapunzel and see if she is doing okay. 

I find Rapunzel sitting outside on the balcony sitting in one of the chairs that are nice and comfortable by the way. It has four chairs, a table, some plants, and a very nice view especially with the sun setting. 

Rapunzel looks up and when she sees me she smiles a little bit. When I reach her I say so how are you doing? she sighs and says I've been better. I look at her with concern and I say still thinking about the nightmare you had last night? she nods her head yes and says I don't want to think of losing somebody I care about ever again, Eugene that nightmare really freaked me out. 

I take her hands in mine and I say I know and I'm sorry that you had to have that nightmare, but maybe just maybe somehow, someway we will find a way to escape these awful games and be free with our friends. 

She smiles at this and she says I hope you are right. After she says that I yawn and I say I am heading in to go to bed, do you want to join me? Rapunzel shakes her head no and says I am going to stay out here a little while longer if that is okay with you? I bend over kiss her on the cheek and I say of course Sunshine take all the time you need. If you end up needing me you know where I'll be. 

She smiles at me kisses me real quick and says I love you Eugene, I hope you have sweet dreams. I smile at her and I say thanks Sunshine I hope the same for you. 

With that I head inside and the minute my head hits the pillow I am out like a light. 

I find myself in some kind of Jungle. I find myself confused as to why of all places I end up waking up in some kind of Jungle. 

As I wander around I hear a growl sound behind me. I stop in my tracks and I wait and listen. I don't hear anything again, but now I find myself on high alert as I feel myself being watched. As I continue on I hear more noises from behind me like a rustling noise and footsteps and I here another growling noise from behind me. I find myself panicking at this point and I start running to get away from whatever is following me, but the thing is whatever is following me is chasing after me. Soon I find I am at a dead end as a rock wall is blocking me. 

I know now that I can't run anymore, so I turn around to see what the heck is following me and I feel fear enter every part of me as I see what is staring back at me is a wolf unlike anything I have seen before. It is the biggest wolf I have ever seen in my life and it doesn't look friendly, in fact it looks like it wants to tear me apart. Something tells me that this wolf can't be defeated the same way a Slayer Wolf can be defeated.

Something tells me that I need something stronger to defeat it then just making a loud noise to scare it off. Another big problem is that this guy is not alone he has a whole pack with him. Then I realize in this moment that this might be one of the toughest fights I have ever had in my life. I mean not tougher then facing some of my closest friends, but still one of the toughest fights I have ever had in my life. 

I strike the wolf that is the closest to me it lets out a whimper and a howl, then it goes back to attack mode. As I keep on fighting my energy feels like it is draining from me, but I still keep on going. Then before I know it I find myself lying on the ground. I try getting up, but all my energy seems to have left me. I am too weak to move. 

Then I see the first wolf that I attacked standing over me with it's angry yellow eyes and it's mouth wide open. I know what is to come next and I find myself silent hoping and praying that by some means someone or something will come and save me. I need to be alive for Lance who I know will get to emotional to find out I have died. For Varian because if we end up making it out of the Hunger Games alive I want to be his best man at his wedding, that is if Cass has said yes to marrying him. I have to be alive to continue my playful bantering with Cassandra because if I end up dying there will be no one better to replace me to mess with her the way I do. Then most of all I need to be alive for Rapunzel and our unborn child. I am not leaving the both of them to fend for themselves alone! I want to be able to meet the kid when it is born! I don't want to miss that! 

I look up and I see the wolf getting closer to me. I know that this is the end and right before I know it I die. 

When I wake up panting I feel every inch of me up and done to make sure that I have not been touched by any wolf. When I feel that I am unscathed I let out a sigh of relief and I lay back into my pillows. I look over and I see Rapunzel there looking at me. She says bad dream? 

I nod my head and I say yup. She says if you want to talk about I am here to listen. I smile at her a little letting her know that I appreciate her offer, but I say to her it's okay Sunshine I highly doubt anything will come of the dream I just had. 

Rapunzel gives me a concerned look and says are you sure? I nod my head and I say yeah. Then I say come on let's go back to bed we need our rest for tomorrow's training session. Rapunzel sighs and says your right. With that she yawns and says goodnight Eugene I love you. 

I smile at her and I say I love you to Rapunzel. As she falls asleep cuddled up in my arms I think back to the dream I had. I can't help but wonder was what I was seeing just a dream or was what I saw trying to tell me something? I try shaking off this feeling and I drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Cassandra

As I look over at Varian in the training room I feel dissapointed once again as I see that he is having a conversation with Eugene and Lance. 

I have been trying for the last few couple of days to get him alone so that I can at least talk to him before we go into the arena, because what if when we are in there we can't find each other to team up with each other, and what if I end up finding him dead. That thought just sends shivers down my spine. I don't want to think of Varian dead, but then again all of us are being sent into a game where pretty much all of us will die. 

As I am lost in thought I feel I hand on my shoulder. Out of instinct I go to attack the hand, but as I do I see that the person that is right next to me is Rapunzel with a kind of startled look on her face. That makes me relax a little bit. 

I say Raps please never do that again I could have ended up hurting you and I would never have forgiven myself for it. She says sorry just I didn't know how else to get your attention. I sigh and I say it's okay. 

I say so what's up? you haven't exactly spoken to me since I have told you what the Hunger Games truly was. When I say that Rapunzel looks away and that tells me everything I need to know. I sigh and I say Raps I'm sorry for ruining your happiness about these games, it's just I felt that it wouldn't be right to have you guys go into these games blindly only to discover when the games began that this game is all about killing. 

Rapunzel sighs and says it's okay Cass I am actually glad that you told us what to expect in these games, it's just in the moment it was just completely shocking to me I didn't exactly know how to handle the news, it also doesn't help that I have been having the same nightmare for a while now. 

I can't help it but I feel curious as to what has been happening in her nightmares so I decide to ask her what the nightmares have been about. 

At first Rapunzel is silent and I feel guilty for even asking especially since I know better than anyone how bad nightmares can be. In fact I still suffer from bad dreams of the Moonstone and Zhan Tiri and all the bad stuff I have done in the past to this very day. I guess the reason I still suffer from those dreams is because I still have not entirely forgiven myself for my past mistakes. 

After a little while of sitting in silence I am about to tell Rapunzel she doesn't have to tell me about her nightmare when she says in my dream I am taken back to the moments in the past when Eugene died when I thought Pascal was dead and also when you died Cass. The only difference is though when it comes to both your death and Eugene's death the Healing Incantation doesn't work you both stay dead and where I thought Pascal died in my dream he really does die and each time I relive those moments in the dream each time it is worse than the last time, and I don't know what to do to get this dream to go away. I suppose the reason I am reliving those moments is because I am so scared of what is to come in the Hunger Games. 

After she tells me about the dream I don't know how to respond. Her reliving the moments where both me and Eugene died and when she thought Pascal was dead that sounds like she really is scared of what is to come. I know I most certainly am scared of what is to come. Then before I know it I am thinking back to the memory when we both thought Pascal was dead. I know that I am not good with the whole touchy feely stuff, but in that moment I tried to comfort Rapunzel as best as I could. Then I think of the moment when I died. Sometimes I wonder why did Rapunzel decide to save me in that moment when she could have just left me to die. I know before hand the both of us made up with each other, but still I expected that she was still a little angry with me for everything I have done and I would have understood if she left me there to die because I know that I would have deserved it, because I know that everything I have done back then wasn't right. I sometimes wish that back then Rapunzel found it somewhere inside herself to scream and yell at me or in the very least punish me in some way because I feel like I got off the hook way to easily when I shouldn't have. There are times when I find myself punishing me for what I have done and I know that I deserve it. 

Then before I know it I find myself asking why didn't you let me die? as soon as I say that Rapunzel looks at me in shock and I find myself thinking to myself did I really just say that out loud? Rapunzel then says Cass did you just ask me why I didn't let you die? I say Raps it's nothing just forget I said anything. Then Rapunzel says I can't Cass! then she says Cassandra do you wish that I just left you there to die? I stay silent at first then I sigh and I say yeah sometimes I wish you just left me there to die. Then Rapunzel says why?! I say because I know that I would have deserved it especially after everything I have done. 

Then Rapunzel says do you still feel guilty about all of the Moonstone stuff? I say yes of course I do and don't tell me to let go of it and that all of it is in the past I know that it is in the past, but even so during that time I did things that I am not proud of! even to this day I still live with that guilt it follows me everywhere I go and I want to forget about that past so bad enough to the point it hurts, but it's never going to go away and the stuff I have done is not stuff that you can easily let go of! I don't think I can ever forgive myself like the rest of you have! I even punish myself for the crimes I have committed because I know that I deserve to be punished! because I feel like I was let off way to easily! there are days where I wish that you have thrown me in prison or just did something to me to punish me! and the nightmares I suffer from to this day I also know that I deserve those dreams that haunt me everywhere I go! 

Rapunzel looks at me with sad eyes and I look away. I don't need her pity I don't need anyone's pity because I don't deserve their pity, but honestly at the same time I feel as if a huge weight that has been weighing me down is gone. I had no idea how much I needed to say all of that out loud until now and honestly it feels good. Then I realize that I have tears streaming down my face.

Then before I know it I feel someone hugging me from behind. I know that it is Rapunzel and I let her hug me. I don't do anything to pull her away from her. 

When Rapunzel is done hugging me she doesn't leave in fact she stays with me and she asks me if she can braid my hair. At first I want to say no, but then I just decide to let her do it. I sigh and I say go ahead Raps. So with that she takes my hair out of the Ponytail I put it up in and she starts braiding my hair. Granted it's kind of difficult to braid it because of how long my hair is and thick it is not to mention all the curls I have. 

Halfway through braiding my hair Rapunzel says Cass I know that your time with the Moonstone was not easy for you. I would like to say that I understand what you where going through at the time, but we both know that it would be a lie, but the reason why I didn't let you die then is because I care about you Cass. I still do. Another reason why I didn't want to let you go is because I felt like after all of the craziness we have been through at the time it would be another loss if I just let you die, and I couldn't bare the thought of losing my sister especially since I just got you back after a long time. Those are the two reasons of why I didn't let you die. I hope that if you do end up surviving the Hunger Games Cass that you end up forgiving yourself for your past mistakes and that you see yourself the same way I see you. Which is a kind loving loyal and brave person. I mean sure there are still times you don't want to share your feelings with me and that's okay because that is what I expect from you because that is the kind of person you are, but ever since your days of possessing the Moonstone I have notice that you are doing a lot better then you used to be, and that is the important stuff to focus on. 

As soon as Rapunzel is done braiding my hair I turn back to her and I smile at her and I say you know what Raps you are right and I will try to forgive myself for my past mistakes. 

Rapunzel smiles for a while. Then she says Cass. I say yeah. Then she says does dyeing hurt? as soon as she says that I at first don't know how to respond, then I say well it depends. She looks back up at me and she says what do you mean it depends? I say well there is more then one way to die. If your death includes being stabbed or something like that then I can only imagine how painful that would be. If you die of old age like dying in your sleep then I imagine it's not that painful. For me my death was not painful in fact you know how you said that I saved you from the Moonstone? Rapunzel looks at me and says yeah. I say well the Moonstone was literally killing me. Rapunzel looks at me with a shocked look on her face. She says what do you mean? I say well think about it the Moonstone is a powerful object. I am a mortal. From the moment I took the Moonstone it was draining my life away. I mean sure it was doing it slowly, but the Moonstone was still killing me, and when the Moonstone was taken away from me I felt weak I didn't feel strong anymore, and when we had both the Sundrop and Moonstone coiled together the blast that sent Zhan Tiri away was to much for me to handle, but even so it didn't hurt when I died. 

Then Rapunzel says did you know the whole time you were in possession of the Moonstone that it was killing you? I shrug my shoulders and I say well when I had the Moonstone I wasn't really focusing on that bit, but even so deep down inside I knew it was doing that to me. 

Rapunzel is silent for a little while then she says quietly thanks for telling me Cass. Then she hugs me one more time then she says I will see you later Cass. I say alright see you later. With that she leaves and I look back at where Varian, Eugene, and Lance was at and I see that they are gone. 

I sigh and I get up from my seat and head back to my room.


	16. Chapter 16

Varian 

As I finish talking to Eugene and Lance about well I don't really feel like explaining what we were talking about because it's kind of embarrassing, I look over at the last place I saw Cassandra in the hopes that I will be able to talk to her and I see that she is with Rapunzel. I see that Rapunzel is braiding Cassie's hair while talking to her. 

I sigh in defeat. As I walk away I think to myself will I ever get the chance to talk to her again? because every time I seek her out she is either busy doing something or someone is talking to her. I feel like ever since we have gotten here to this place the universe is doing everything in it's power to keep us apart from each other as if it doesn't want us to be together. I mean granted we are going into a game that will literally have almost all of us die, but one person, but still isn't that a good enough reason to want to be with the love of your life if you feel like you will probably never see them again like ever! like what if Cassie wins and I die or what if I win and Cassie dies! I mean it can go either way I just hope that at some point before we go into the Hunger Games we get a chance to talk to each other. I mean sure by now at this point in time it is a most likely chance that the both of us won't get married, but still I want to know if she was going to say yes to my marriage proposal or not! 

When I get back to my room I feel exhausted and hungry. After the amazing meal we have I feel full. As I make my way to my room I see Emily out on the balcony. I am about to go and tap her on the shoulder when I see that she is holding a drink and I think back to what happened the last time I tapped on her shoulder and she was holding a drink, so I decide to wait until she is done with her drink. 

As soon as I see her put her cup down and I see that it is empty I go over to talk to her. I say to her the sunset is beautiful don't you think so? Emily looks up at me with a startled look, but this time she doesn't knock anything over, then she looks back at the sunset and says it is beautiful I honestly could just stare at it all day and never want to look away. 

I smile then I sigh and I think to myself I wish you could be with me right now Cassie, but you can't. Emily looks up at me and says what's wrong Varian? I say don't worry it's nothing. We stay in silence for a while then Emily says are you sure it's nothing because you seem upset? 

I sigh and I say it's just the stupid rules that they have given us telling us that we can't see the other tributes after training is bothering me especially since there is someone that I have been dying to chat with, to be with. 

Emily nods her head then says it's the girl from District 8 isn't it? she is the one you were proposing to before you got here isn't she? as soon as she say's that I say how did you- Emily then cuts me off and says know I know because I have seen the way you look at her. Your eyes are always so full of love whenever I see you glance at her so that tells me that you are in love with her. When Emily says this I smile and I say yeah I love her with all my heart and that is never going to change I will love her whether if I am dead or alive. Cassie will always be the love of my life. 

Emily smiles and says I am glad that you are with someone that makes you happy Varian. I smile at Emily and I say thanks Em. As soon as I say that Emily gives me a shocked look and says did you just call me Em?! I nod my head and I say yes I did I mean I call all my friends by a nickname. Emily then says with even more confusion you see me as a friend? I nod my head and I say well yeah. I mean don't you see us as friends? 

When I ask that she at first is silent then she looks back at me and nods her head and she says yes I do see us as friends. I mean the more friends the merrier. I mean sure we are still getting to know each other, but that is part of making friends right?

I nod my head and I say yes exactly. I mean I like you and it's obvious you like me so I figured that we are at the friend level at this point. Emily then nods her head and says I guess then we should try to learn more about each other now before we head off to bed. I smile at her suggestion and I say yes that sounds like a good idea. 

Then I say do you want me to start or do you want to start? Emily shrugs her shoulders and says anyway works for me. I nod my head and I say okay then I will start us off. 

I sit there for a while thinking of something to ask her then I say so what is your favorite color? she laughs at the question and she shakes her head and says so you decided to start off with a basic question. I scratch the back of my head and I say I'm afraid so. She smiles and says well then if you must know my favorite color is green. Then she says what is your favorite color? I sit there and think about it for a while then I say my favorite color is blue. Then Emily smirk's a bit and says is it because you have blue eyes and a blue hair stripe or is it for other reasons? 

When she says that I shrug my shoulders and I say I don't have a specific reason for liking the color I just think it looks like a nice color. She nods her head and says I see. Then Emily says okay my turn for asking a question. Then she says what are your hobbies? as soon as she asks this I give a huge wide grin and I say my hobbies oh boy where do I begin. I love Alchemy it's one of the things I love the most in the world in fact the kingdom where some of my friends are the king and queen of the place I am the Royal Engineer. I work on all kinds of machines and I also work with Alchemy my friends pretty much gave me my dream job. Then before Emily knows it I am rambling on and on about Alchemy and even though I can tell she doesn't have a single idea as to what I am talking about she seems fascinated and intrigued. 

When I am done talking she says I have no idea what you were even talking about, but the study of Alchemy sounds interesting. I beam at her with pride and I say really you think so?! she nods her head and says yup. After she says that I feel extremely pleased that she enjoyed what I was talking about. Then I say what about you what are your hobbies? when I ask her that she says um well my hobbies aren't as fascinating as yours. Then I say oh come on Em I am pretty sure that you have great interest! she looks down after I say that and she says well aside from the whole being the Emerald Fairy ever since I got here I have discovered that I like baking. I nod my head and I say see Emily that is a great Hobby and the best part with baking is you get a sweet treat afterwards. 

She nods her head and says yup. Then I say what else do you like? she smiles and says well I have taught myself on how to make jewelry my favorite kind is obviously the ones with Emeralds. I smile a little and I say aren't jewels a girls best friend? Emily laughs and says not every girls best friend trust me I have met a couple of girls that don't care for anything girly that also includes jewels. I beam and I say well that solves one of my questions. Then after that we continue talking by the time we are done talking it's like midnight so we both decide to go to bed, and I feel pleased that I am becoming better friends with Emily.


End file.
